Alien Zarab
are aliens skilled in illusion from the planet Zarab. He has been known for his transformations into . He is frequently voiced by Takeshi Aono since the first series, until Ultra Galaxy the Movie, as he retired from voice acting in 2010 due to aortic disease, following his death in 2012. Subtitle: History Ultraman Generation I Another alien that planned to take over Earth, a man from Zarab claimed to be the friend of humanity. The science patrol thought he was peaceful because, he wiped out a poison mist that was killing people in Japan. Alien Zarab knew that this was his chance to strike, since, he had the element of surprise. Before he could do anything, he captured Shin Hayata , who was spying on him. He commanded Hayata to hand over the beta capsule. Hayata refused to give into his orders. Later on, Ultraman appeared over the city and started destroying it! The next day, there was a council meeting, with Zarab present. He insisted that the science patrol should attack Ultraman if he returns, Zarab was secretly trying to frame Ultraman but, nobody else realized that, except for Hoshino. He said that Ultraman would not do that. But, the science patrol had to attack Ultraman. Later that night, Ultraman began his rampage. Hoshino found Hayata in a building. Hayata was freed. Then he became Ultraman! The science patrol realized the first one was an impostor. As the fake ultra tried to escape, Ultraman shot the Specium Ray at him. It was really Zarab all along! After Ultraman fought Zarab in a long fight, Ultraman killed the evil alien, thus, ending his invasion. Trivia *Voice actor: Takeshi Aono (also the suit actor) *Alien Zarab was created from a heavily modified Ragon suit. *Alien Zarab's name is actually the word "Brother" pronounced backwards, as Zarab claims himself to be an elderly brother to the humanity. *The voice in the english translation for Zarab is a lot stronger and deeper. *The mobile suit MSM-07 Z'Gok from Mobile Suit Gundam ''and ''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn highly resembles Alien Zarab. Generation II A few months later, Alien Zarab was "resurrected" along with Kemur Man Ⅱ and Baltan Ⅲ as by Alien Mefilas. Mefilas did not want to use violence so he made the aliens disappear. They were only a presentation of his power. Trivia *Zarab II is rather pale compared to the somewhat colorful original Zarab. His head is completely silver and his body is darker. *This Zarab (like the other two aliens) was not resurrected. It was a second one created by Mefilas' ship in order to trick the people of earth that it was the original revivied. *The Alien Zarab created by Mefilas constantly sucked in breath through it's mouth hole, the only incarnation of Zarab known to do this. *This Zarab is mistakenly refered to as Therrob (II) **However, Therrob is actually an anagram for the word Brother which makes sense as the original Zarab claimed himself to be the elderly brother to humanity, also the name Zarab is said to be the word "Brother" pronounced backwards. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers In the film Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers, Alien Zarab has formed an alliance with fellow aliens: Alien Temperor, Alien Guts, and Alien Nackle in order to kill Ultraman Mebius and release U-Killersaurus and Yapool from the seaside of Kobe. After Temperor was destroyed by Mebius, Zarab was sent to take care of "Phase 2" of the plan. After kidnapping Aya Jinguji (Mirai/Ultraman Mebius's human disguise's close friend) as well as both poisoning and paralysing Mirai, Zarab transformed into and attacked the city of Kobe. Luckily, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius again and after a long battle, manages to destroy Alien Zarab using Mebius shot . However, Zarab managed to complete phase 2 before dying and left Mebius weak enough for Guts and Nackle to attack Mebius. Trivia *Voice actor: Takeshi Aono *This incarnation of Alien Zarab is a lot more muscular than his old form. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey This Alien reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Alien Zarab is portrayed as a moronic, and comedic character who steals useless Battle Nizers for unexplained reasons. He does however manage to kidnap Haruna (the female member of the ZAP SPACY crew) and disguises himself as her to masquerade as her to the rest of the ZAP SPACY crew members, but fails miserably and comically when he cannot cope with the simple life of humanity, mistaking insignificant terms for danger. However the real Haruna returns and Zarab is exposed as the fake. However before the ZAP SPACY can take action, Alien Zarab transforms into Imitation Ultraman and becomes more of a threat to the ZAP SPACY crew. However, after a short and comedic battle against Rei's Gomora and a vengeful Haruna, Alien Zarab's true form is revealed. Hurting and humiliated, Alien Zarab flees from Planet Hammer never to bother anyone ever again. Trivia *Voice actor: Takeshi Aono *The anatomy page that Zarab stumbles upon lists several organs as 'Medusa,' 'Misery,' 'The Cat with Nine Lives,' and 'Greedy Neighbors.' It is unknown whether this is a case of random english insertion to make the page look impressive, or whether the organs unique to Zarab were literally named that. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Although not seen in full body, Alien Zarab's hand is shown grabbing the Giga Battle Nizer in the end of the series, foreshadowing when he gives it to Belial in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie In the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, Alien Zarab (as Imitation Ultraman) attacks two guard Ultras and frees Ultraman Belial from his prison . After revealing his true identity, Alien Zarab gives Belial the Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrays and kills Zarab and heads to M78 to attack the other Ultramen. Trivia *Voice actor: Takeshi Aono *It's unknown if this Alien Zarab is the same one that appears in Ultra Galaxy: Mega Monster Battle NEO or if this one is a different one of its kind. *He was on of the monsters that made up Beryudora's Support 2. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with lots of diffrent monsters are seen cheering Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. Data - Generation II= Alien Zarab II Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Zarab Powers and Abilities None, Alien Zarab II is an illusion made by Alien Mefilas. - Mebius ver= Alien Zarab Stats *Height: 1.8 ~ 50 m *Weight: 90 kg ~ 3 7,000 t *Origin: Planet Zarab Powers and Weapons *Energy Wave: Zarab can release a powerful, purplish energy beam from his hands. It can be charged up as well, but it's power only barely rivals Ultraman Mebius' own attack, the Mebium Ray. *Energy Shield: Zarab can create a tiny, crystal-like energy shield in front of his upper body. It managed to hold off Mebius' Wrist Blasts, but it's true strength is unknown. Alien Zarab Energy Wave.png|Energy Wave Alien Zarab Energy Shield.png|Energy Shield }} - Imit-Ultramen= Alien Zarab was popular among fans because he was the first alien to have a form which imitated that of the series' respective Ultra. Yet, he was the first to have disguised himself as multiple Ultras. The original Ultraman is slightly taller than Imitation Ultraman though statistics shown they were similar in sizes. However, several comparisons can be identified to differ the imitation from the real one. Among them are: Original Ultraman *His eyes are a bright white, his chest had red markings, his ears are rectangle-shaped and his feet are just like white boots. Imitation Ultraman *Imitation Ultraman has larger, pointy eyes which are coloured yellow orange, his chest has black stripes, his ears are triangle-shaped and his feet are pointed at their tips. - Mebius= Imitation Ultraman Mebius Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 38, 000 t *Origin: Planet Zarab Abilities *Flash Travel: Imitation Mebius can create a purple version of the original Flash Travel. *Mebium Slash: Imitation Mebius can fire a purple version of Mebius's Slash. Kaiju Buster Powered *Mebium Shot: In Kaiju Buster Powered, Imitation Mebius can fire Mebius' Mebium Shot. Imitation Mebius Mebium Slash2.png|Mebium Slash Mebius Mebium Shot.png|Mebium Shot }} }} Other Media Chibira Kun Alien Zarab appears a few times in the child friendly show, Chibira Kun, as a postal service worker. Trivia *Unlike the normal Zarab suit, the silver head has spots on it and is very loose. Daikaiju Battle Rush: Ultra Frontier Alien Zarab appears in Daikaiju Battle Rush: Ultra Frontier along with an Alien Zetton. He watched Alien Mefilas Djent's team. Monster Busters Powered To be Added In popular culture Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso The Keroro Platoon possessed robotic copies of themselves called Keroro Platoon Double which Kululu made to replace them whenever they took a day off, as well as taking care of the household chores at the Hinata residence. The Keroro Platoon's robotic imitators could not only imitate Keronians (their race) but also other humans. While imitating a Keronian, the duplicates disguise had a little defect, much like Alien Zarab as imitation Ultramen, they had sharp eyes and witch-like feet. Humans could not see the differince between the robotic Keronians and the real ones, something which in the original Ultraman series portrayed. Despite being used as replacements, but in one episode, Keroro and his platoon tried to use mass-produced version of these as invasion armies. However the plan backfired and ended up with the impostors replacing the Keroro Platoons (including Mois) and the Hinata siblings. It wasn't until the real Tamama (whom was in vacation before the impostors' takeover) destroyed them and free their captives. Kululu rebuild the Keroro Platoon Double but never intended to use them for malicious schemes again. Merchandise Bandai Ultra Monster Series * Alien Zarab (2000 Special 2-pack, 2000) **Release Date: 2000 Packaged with Ultra Hero Series Imit Ultraman, this Zarab figure is an all new mold. He has a Translator device wielded on his right hand. * Alien Zarab (2006) **Release Date: 31st of August, 2006 **ID Number: SP An all new mold of Alien Zarab, based on his appearance in Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers. * Alien Zarab (2008) **Release Date: 26th of April, 2008 **ID Number: EX A retool of the first Alien Zarab previously released in the 2-pack, This figure does not include his translator device. * Imitation Ultraman (2009) **Release Date: April 2009 **ID Number: EX A reissue of the Ultra Hero Series Imit Ultraman, under the Ultra Monster Series line. The toy was purely identical to the UHEX, however the differences is the eye painted in a single orange color. Ultra Hero Series *Imitation Ultraman (1990 (?)) **Release Date: 1990 (?) * Imitation Ultraman (2000) **Release Date: September 2001 **ID Number: EX An all-new mold (the individually released version from the 2-pack) of the Imitation Ultraman figure, with show-accurate proportions than the previous one. * Imitation Ultraman Mebius (2006) **Release Date: 2009 **ID Number: SP Instead of being a retool of the original Ultraman Mebius figure, the figure of Imit Mebius had taken cues from the original Mebius toy. The differences is the sharp boots, the black stripes & the copyright printed on it's back (this was shared with Chaos Ultraman/Calamity, & Dark Faust.) Ultra-Act * Imitation Ultraman (2011) **Release Date: February 2011 **Accessories: 6 pairs of hands, Specium Ray right hand, Ultra Slash right hand A Tamashii Webshop exclusive, Imitation Ultraman is an all new mold. His accessories were used from the first Ultra-Act Ultraman. * Imitation Ultraman (2014) **Release Date: May 23rd, 2014 **Accessories: 6 pairs of hands, Red color timer, Hoshino mini figure (with rope), Ultra Shower for Ultra-Act Ultraman Yet another Tamashii webshop exclusive, the new Ultra-Act Imit Ultraman had taken cues from the 2nd version of the Ultra-Act Ultraman. Unlike it's first Ultra-Act, he does not include his beam weapons. But instead he comes with a Hoshino mini figure (which strangely matches the show's prop), and the Ultra Shower effect for the 2nd Ultra-Act Ultraman figure. Gallery Alien_Zarab_WOWOW.png Alien zarab II.png Zarab 22.jpg Alien zarabb.png|Alien Zarab's fighting style Ultraman Zaraby!!.PNG anaaib vs urutoramaneaza.PNG Alien zarab Imit v ultraman.png zarab vs naiseurtman.PNG dggjdfgd.PNG ur going nowhere zarab.PNG ow that hurt.PNG YOU CAUGT EHEEM.PNG i got a headache.PNG ddeed.PNG Alien-Zarab_1.jpg|Alien Zarab Ⅱ Alien zarab mbs ulr brthrs.png Ultr Glxy Aln Zrb Anatimy.png|Alien Zarab's anatomy 20070204012424.jpg|Imit Ultraman Mebius Imite_ultra_II.jpg Ultr Glxy Imt Zrb hldng ft.png|Imitation Ultraman injured his foot ImagesCAZUW7N4.jpg|Imitation fighting Rei's Gomora Movie-Nise-ultraman.jpg|Nise ultraman in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Alien_Zarab_Giga_Battle_Nizer.png belialzarab.jpg Zarab 4.jpg zarab_r2_c2.jpg ZARAB_I.jpg Kaiju_Busters_Powered_58_17925.png Alien Zarab movie.png Alien Zarab movie I.png Alien Zarab movie II.png Nise Ultraman movie.png Nise Ultraman movie I.png Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Imitators Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Yapool's agents Category:Fake Ultras